stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Biff Tannen
Biff Tannen was one of the primary antagonists for an away team from during the Away Mission From Hell. Biography Biff Tannen was born on March 26, 1937 in Hill Valley in an alternate version of Earth. His father, Frank Tannen was killed at the Battle of Omaha Beach on June 6, 1944 when Biff was only seven years old. His mother was a known alcoholic and abandoned her son with his paternal grandmother, Gertrude Tannen in 1945. In one original timeline, Biff started bullying George McFly when they were kids and never stopped. Over the next 30 years, Biff would continue to bully and intimidate George, as they both ended up working for the same company where Biff became George's supervisor (due to George doing all Biff's work for him to get promoted). Biff's crush on Lorraine never died either, although Lorraine had married George and presumably Biff had married as well. However, things changed when the McFlys' youngest son Marty McFly accidentally traveled back through time to 1955 using his friend Doc Brown's DeLorean time machine, interfering with his parents' first meeting. Marty, using the anachronistic name "Calvin Klein," also managed to get on the wrong side of Biff by standing up to him, something which Biff was not used to. Marty was also indirectly responsible for causing Biff to crash his car into a manure truck, and this led to Biff finding Marty and Lorraine on the night of the school dance (November 12, 1955). Biff's gang trapped Marty in the trunk of another car and Biff tried to get his way with Lorraine. George came along, as part of the plan he and Marty had made where George would find Marty "parking" with Lorraine, but soon realized that the pretend rescue was now a real one. For the first time, George stood up to Biff to stop him from raping Lorraine. He responded by attempting to break George's arm. Lorraine, trying to pull Biff away from George, was knocked to the ground. This enraged George, who subsequently knocked out Biff with one punch. Lorraine fell in love with George at that moment, and they walked into the dance holding hands, staring into each other's eyes. This punch led to a much more confident George, and Biff no longer had a victim to pick on. He may have found someone else to bully, but some theories suggest that as the supposed weakest kid in school had successfully stood up to and punched Biff, nobody else would let him bully them any more. Since Biff no longer had George to do his work for him, he now had to do things for himself. He started up his auto-detailing business, which he owned and ran himself, and by 1985 it seemed to be quite popular. The McFlys were among his most loyal customers, and Biff's subservient attitude was demonstrated by addressing George as "Mr. McFly". George seemed amused at Biff's efforts to get away with as little work as possible though he and Lorraine privately credited him with unwittingly helping them get together, and they appeared to have become friends, or were at least on amicable terms. Biff was nice to his customers to their faces, but could still be mean if he had to be. (Back to the Future) Changing the past By the year 2015, Biff was still working his auto-detailing business well past the age of retirement. An embittered old man by that time, Biff saw an opportunity to change the future for his own personal gain. When Marty and Doc Brown travelled in time to 2015 and Marty purchased a copy of Gray's Sports Almanac, a fifty year almanac on sports statistics. Old Biff stole both the copy of the almanac and the Delorean and travelled back in time to 1955 to visit his younger self. Young Biff used the sports almanac to bet on the results of sporting events, since he now knew the results. In 1958, age 21, Biff soon became very rich and powerful, spending his money on women and cars. He also started up his toxic waste company BiffCo, soon becoming one of the richest and most powerful men in America. Biff built a casino hotel in Hill Valley (at least 27 stories high), named "Biff's Pleasure Palace", on the site of the former Courthouse, upon legalized gambling in 1979. He also helped Richard Nixon remain President of the United States until at least 1983 (while seeking a fifth consecutive term). Biff's effects on history affected the whole world – in this version of history, the Vietnam War was also still ongoing by May 1983. Though he was recognized as one of America's heroes, his enormous casino hotel, complete authority over the local law enforcement, and money driven power, descended Hill Valley into a breeding ground for crime, corruption, and gang warfare. Despite all this, Biff did not have the girl he wanted. On March 15, 1973, Biff shot and murdered George McFly, though Lorraine is unaware he did this. He married her not long afterwards, possibly by offering financial support to the young widow and her 3 children, but the money and power had gone to his head and he treated her horribly, and among other things, forced her to get breast implants. This version of reality, called the Biffhorrific Hill Valley, was thought to have been erased when Marty and Doc went back to 1955 and got the almanac from Biff before he could use it. (Back to the Future Part II) Encountering the Voyager away team Doctor Brown had not factored into his calculations that the idea of a multiverse existed and this reality continued to exist in paralell with his own and our own reality. By the time he founded his Institute of Future Technology in 1991 Brown would discover the idea of a multiverse's existence. Observers from his Institute of Future Technology would discover Tannen's reality and the appearance of Armus. Biff would happen upon Armus in his office shortly after the escape of the Delorean Time Machine. Armus would offer him a chance for vengeance, and Biff sought to take that chance. Accompanied by Match, Skinhead, and 3D his bodyguards and former members of his gang from the 1950s, he would follow Armus and cross paths with the Voyager away team aboard the Delta Flyer. In the dimension where he would encounter the Delta Flyer, Biff and his gang successfully capture the Marty McFly who was working as an intern at Doc Brown's Institute of Future Technology and the Delorean. However they failed to capture the flux capacitor which Marty had hidden. Meanwhile, Doc Brown travelled to Marty's last known time and space coordinates in the multiverse when the Jules Verne Train nearly collided with the Delta Flyer. After making contact with the Voyager away team, Doc Brown asked if they could help him find Marty and the flux capacitor in exchange for finding a way home. Throughout the journey, they would cross paths with Biff on multiple occasions. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) External links *Biff Tannen at Futurepedia, the Back to the Future wikia *Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm Category:Humans Category:BiffCo personnel Category:Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm